


What Team?  WILDCATS

by marvelsmymuse



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, deadpoolweekly, so many teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsmymuse/pseuds/marvelsmymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool's been around awhile, so his team ups are numerous.  Or, Spider-Man learns to ask specific questions to avoid information overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Team?  WILDCATS

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble for the deadpoolweekly prompt: team.

Peter swiped unhappily at his phone. All these common Pokémon, and he just wanted to catch something cool. Tony probably wouldn’t be thrilled if he knew that Peter had downloaded games onto his emergency Avengers phone, but he just didn’t need to know. Deadpool was cramming tacos into his mouth at an alarming rate. 

“So what team are you?” he asked, tapping at his screen.

“Wildcats,” he responded, rummaging through the bag. 

Peter snorted.

“Well that’s too broad of a question. If you’re talking about the whole Civil War thing, I’m pretty sure I’m Team Iron Man. But Cap’s always been my hero, so it’s hard to disappoint him. I’ve been part of the X-Men, but dealing with Logan’s grumpy ass in the mornings isn’t worth it. Got my Avenger card, but I can’t deal with that much holier than thou attitude. Then there was the time I was part of Cable’s team, but that was just bizarre. Time travel makes my brain hurt. I did that brief team up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, but over all that didn’t go well, so I sure as hell am not a hero for hire.”

He crunched another taco as Peter attempted to cut in, but Wade wasn’t done, spraying lettuce and ground beef as he talked.

“Have I formed the ‘Mercs for Money’ yet? Is that in this universe? No? Okay, well I don’t think that’s a great team either. Bunch of ‘me’s running around? That never works out well. In fact, I think I’ve had several runs that illustrate that very point. So I guess my favorite team up is with you. But we’re not supposed to call it a team up. Not sure if that’s a linguistic thing, like two people is not a team, it’s a duo or a pair or something like that. Or maybe it’s ‘cause I never really know how you’re going to respond to me, so maybe you don’t want it to be a team up because then our names are linked, and I’m sure I splatter your good name with blood and intestine. So disregarding that, I guess I’m Team Spideypool.”

“Do you breathe?” Peter wondered. “No, look, I meant . . .” He held up his phone, showing the game interface. 

“Oh, Valor. Red team and all that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me while I figure out how I want to write Deadpool. I don't think the next prompt isn't going to be this short, or this light.


End file.
